


Introductions

by Medie



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many things were different now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions

He didn't know how anything so small could be so powerful. The books, the speeches, and all the advice had done nothing to convey the impact of that simple truth. People had tried to explain it but the reality of it had eluded him until now.

The dull grey of the pre-dawn light crept in through the sheer curtain to illuminate the tiny figure lying before him. Gods he was perfect.

"You can touch him, you know," Caroline murmured into his ear, sliding her arms about his middle and hugging close. "He won't break."

He smiled, almost a laugh. "I'm not so sure, he's so tiny."

She snorted against his shoulder. "By your standards, he didn't feel so tiny to me." She leaned forward to brush a hand over their son's small head. "But he is perfect."

Bill bent slowly to pick up his son, a new caution in his movements. "That he is." So many things were different now and therein lay baby Lee's power. In an instant, one small baby had changed the world for him.

He couldn't imagine his life without his son in it and that scared him more than anything ever had.

More than anything ever could.


End file.
